buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Freefall, Part Three
"Freefall, Part Three" is the third issue of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Nine comic book series. Synopsis Buffy and Severin are still in the alley after he reveals his power. He claims he doesn't know how it works and wants her to help him figure it out. She whisks him away from the "crime scene" and explains that she was getting the blame for the bodies, and adds that if he wanted to help, he could give her a place to sleep. The cops talk to Anaheed; Spike talks to a realtor gnome, who says he set up the "something nasty" searching for Buffy in "a place where no one will find him": Eldre Koh is sitting in a cell in Alcatraz, looking at a newspaper article about Buffy. Buffy wakes up in Severin's plush apartment. He brings her coffee and tells her his story: he was a trust fund kid, and he wanted to be a vampire. His girlfriend Clare had a plan to get herself sired by an old friend-turned-vamp called Alessandra, and then sire Severin in turn. Severin describes being horrified when watching Clare drained, and then seeing her turn into a mindless beast when she rose. Clare attacked him and his powers were involuntarily activated, killing her as soon as he touched her. Buffy says that Severin wouldn't have been better off as a "normal" vampire, and that she would have killed them both. He says that all vampires are now waking up feral, so he kills them, as well as any vampire still siring them. Buffy works out the connection to the destruction of the Seed based on the timing of events. Dowling and Cheung visit Xander and Dawn, and then Buffy texts them, Willow, Spike, and Andrew, asking them to meet her at Severin's place. Dawn and Xander arrive, and Buffy calls Willow again, using Dawn's phone because she thinks Willow will refuse to talk to her. Willow picks up up, but isn't receptive until Buffy starts talking about the consequences of breaking the Seed, then consents to attend the meeting through speakerphone. Buffy introduces Severin only briefly, putting priority on investigating the change in vampires. Dawn brings up the book that Giles left Buffy - Severin is interested, but Buffy said she can't go back to get it. Willow and Buffy talk about how demons can no longer cross dimensions to inhabit human bodies. Xander dubs these creatures "zompires". There is an argument about the next step. Xander, Willow, and Dawn don't want to get involved, but they go want Buffy to go to the cops before things get worse. Severin wants Buffy to help him take out a nest, saying she can't trust the police. Xander and Dawn leave, asking Buffy to be careful, whatever she decides. Spike finds the demon in Alcatraz; they fight briefly, until the demon, Eldre Koh, claims that he is only seeking Buffy to thank her. The end of magic released him from the prison where he was being held, and now he's bound to Buffy. Spike doesn't buy it and brings up the rumors he'd heard about someone trying to off Buffy. Koh answers that those aren't about him, but the prophesized "Siphon", who rips mystical energy from all thosue he touches and is supposedly heading straight for Buffy. Buffy and Severin head for the nest that he told her about. He says not to worry about him; he gets stronger with each vampire he kills. After they take out the nest, he says, he might even be stronger than her. Finally, Buffy notes that the lair was already full of dead bodies. Severin turns to Buffy with a wicked grin and energy crackling all around him. "I know," he says. Continuity *Xander appears to forget Dawn's birthday. While seeming like nothing, this actually serves to foreshadow Dawn's fading out of existence - along with the memories of those who know her - because of the end of magic. ("Welcome to the Team, Part Three") *Andrew is seen working with a robotic arm at his apartment, foreshadowing his involvement in putting Buffy's mind in a robotic body. ("Apart (of Me)") *Xander is responsible for finding a name for the newly risen vampires. Ironically, both Faith and Angel would use the name "zompires" as well in "In Perfect Harmony". *Eldre Koh reveals his allegiance to Buffy, a major plot point throughout the rest of the season. Appearances Individuals *Buffy Summers *Severin *Anaheed *Robert Dowling *Miranda Cheung *Spike *Eldre Koh *Clare *Alessandra *Xander Harris *Dawn Summers *Andrew Wells *Willow Rosenberg *Rupert Giles (only mentioned) *Realtor Gnome Organizations and Titles *Scooby Gang *Slayer Species *Slayer *Vampire *Human *Zompire *Gnome *Nitobe (Eldre Koh) Events Locations *San Francisco Weapons and Objects *Stake *Seed of Wonder (only mentioned) *''Vampyr'' (only mentioned) *Energy blades *Siphon Body Count *Clare, sired by Alessandra and siphoned by Severin. (only in flashbacks) *Several unnamed Vampires, siphonned by Severin Behind the Scenes Collections *''Freefall'' * Buffy Season 9 Library Edition, Volume 1 Pop Culture References *Severin and Clare are seen watching "Dancing with the Stars" ''in a flashback. *Spike talks on an ''iPhone. *Andrew sings along to Lady Gaga's "Born This Way" *Spike calls Koh a "beastie with lightsabers for hands", a reference to Star Wars. Quotes Gallery Previews buffys9pt3p1.jpg buffys9pt3p2.jpg buffys9pt3p3.jpg buffys9pt3p4.jpg nl:Freefall, Deel Drie Category:Season Nine Category:Buffy comics